Oswin
Oswin (Osin in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is a knight of house Ostia and is sent by Lord Uther, Marquess Ostia, to accompany Hector and to keep an eye on him as he goes out to investigate the disappearance of Elbert, Eliwood's father. Role in the story Oswin was the one receiving all messages from house Ostia including the one that announced the death of Uther which he refrained from delivering to Hector in accord with Uther's dying wish. This was to prevent Hector from wanting to return home. Therefore, Oswin took Uther's dying wish above his duties, but it is noticed at many occasions throughout the game that Oswin's loyalty to house Ostia is unwavering. In a support conversation between Oswin and Dorcas, Oswin tells Dorcas that he sees potential for a knight in him and encourages him to become a knight of house Ostia, though Dorcas kindly declines. In his supports with Priscilla, also, it's revealed that he used to work for House Cornwell, therefore he witnessed its decline and fall but was unable to do anything. If he gets A level supports with Serra, their shared ending states that they got together after the war, despite the huge age difference and their clashing personalities. It is unknown if Oswin participated in the War on Bern or even if he lived to see such a day. Stats Initial Stats |Knight |Anima |9 |29 |13 |9 |5 |3 |13 |3 |14 |4 |Lance - B |Iron Lance Javelin Growth Rates |90% |40% |30% |30% |35% |55% |30% Supports Hector, Matthew, Serra, Priscilla, Dorcas Overall Oswin can become a General using a Knight Crest. If you make him a general, he will almost always have higher stats than the other general, Wallace. He will often max out his HP, strength and defense, and even has high resistance for a general, but his speed and especially his move can be a problem. He can be a very good tank, especially after promotion. He has good starting stats and pretty good supports thanks to his anima affinity. In all, Oswin is definitely not a unit to be entirely ignored. Quotes Death Quote Oswin: "Gaaaah..." Hector: "Oswin!!" Oswin: "Lord Hector... I'm sorry but.. I must withdraw." (End of chapter) Hector: "Oswin, how are your wounds?" Oswin: "I am most truly sorry, my lord. It was my duty to keep you safe from harm, and now..." Hector: "Say no more. You still draw breath, don't you? I still need you by my side. You're my link to our spy network, after all. I need you to continue in that role. Understood?" Oswin: "Yes, of course! I have no intention of shirking my duties." Epilogue *Oswin - Impregnable Knight Oswin served as a vassal to Marquess Ostia. His was a calm, reasonable voice in Lycia's ruling government. *Oswin and Serra Oswin returned to Ostia, where his duties as minister to the new marquess kept him busy. Serra clung to him intensely, despite his protests. Finally, her innocent stubbornness won his heart and eased his weary mind. Gallery File:OswinFE7.png|Oswin's portrait in Rekka no Ken. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters